This invention is directed to an ice manufacturing unit which may be self-contained within a housing. The housing is constructed to be transportable by stacking with cargo containers and transported by rail, by sea or by truck and trailer or simply by being secured with and transported by one of the above transport means.
Transportable ice manufacturing units have long been known with several such units being illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,528,795; 5,458,851; 4,992,669; and 6,289,684. These references primarily deal with bulk ice while none of them deal with the combined need of providing a self-contained ice making unit which functions to make and deliver ice to an individual on call.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an ice making unit including a housing which is adaptable for transporting by land or sea carriers either singularly or in stacked condition with standard cargo containers.
Another object of the invention is an ice making unit which is completely housed with a portable housing unit.
Another object of the invention is a portable ice making unit which is completely self-contained.
Another object of the invention is an ice making unit which is partially contained.
Another object of the invention is a transportable ice making unit with a dispenser adapted for filling coolers and sacks.
Another object of the invention is an ice making unit which may operate while being transported or while stationary.
Another object of the invention is to eliminate the necessity to provide bulk ice shipments to isolated areas for later use.
The instant inventing is directed to a portable ice making unit which includes a portable housing carrying the ice making and dispensing equipment. The housing is preferably formed metal, is constructed to be 20 ft. or 40 ft. in length and about 8 ft. in height and width. The housing is divided into two compartments, an open compartment and an enclosed compartment. The housing is also provided with locking members at each corner which are operative to engage with the bed of a transport member or with a cargo container allowing the ice making unit to be transported in single level fashion or in stacked fashion. The ice making unit is constructed to be transported by land or sea transport.
The open compartment is formed with a floor and a frame to which is secured meshed wire such as chain link fence wiring. A door is located at a convenient point along an end or side.
Panel members may be provided which are of a size to cover the open end, top and side sections of the open compartment. These panel members may be attached to enclose the open compartment during transport. Once the ice making unit is in position, the panels are removed prior to ice being made.
The open compartment may house a fuel tank, a generator and a remote condenser. It also may house the exhaust of an air conditioning unit which controls the temperature within the control unit.
The enclosed compartment carries an ice machine, an ice dispenser and a pre-charged line set which interconnects with the condenser and the ice machine. A control panel and an air conditioner are also arranged within the enclosed compartment. Also, a water filter, a water pump and a water tank are provided.
It is understood that if the use site includes electrical power, the generator and fuel tank may be omitted. Also, if the site includes a water supply, the water tank and water pump may be omitted.
The housing includes an opening in the side panel through which the ice dispenser passes ice by way of an ice chute. The chute includes a chute extension which engages outside of the housing with the chute. The extension receives ice from the chute and directs it as desired. The chute extension is removable and is detached during transport of the ice making unit. A cover may be provided over the opening.
A dispensing panel may be connected with the housing side to receive ice from the ice dispenser. The dispensing panel includes a display panel and a dispensing section. The dispensing section includes a delivery chute and a tray arranged beneath the display panel. The tray is located at least 2 ft. beneath the delivery chute and will accommodate an ice chest. A bag dispenser is also provided.
An activating device including a money changer is carried on the face of the dispensing panel.
The ice making unit finds use at building sites, disaster areas, concert or convention areas and undeveloped areas. It is designed for easy transport and for long term use in a fixed area.